Disaster
by Omnimon2688
Summary: Two Digimon are sent to the human world by a mysterious being known as Kronos...
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Disaster  
Chapter 1**

* * *

_A figure crouched down in the middle of a poorly lit hallway. One of the lights on the ceiling flickered on and off while the rest were dark, either shot out or just dead bulbs. The figure was dressed in some sort of paramilitary gear, black pants, shirt and tactical vest. He set his gun down by his foot and closed his brown eyes._

"_Get up Ace," he said to himself as he looked at the blood stained hallway. "Get up and get out of here."_

_Ace looked up slowly, hearing a low moan echoed off of the wall and around the corner. He closed his eyes for a moment, running his hand through his messy brown hair. He had but a few minutes to react before the source of the moan would be upon him._

"_This is insane…" he muttered as he reached for the hand gun, but it wasn't there. His eyes widened as the source of the moan, a tattered human figure lurched towards him. The creature fell face forward as Ace crawled backwards. It reached out and grabbed his boot, looking at him with white dead eyes._

"_Aaaaaccceee" it moaned out, dragging its self closer to him. Ace kicked at the creature's head, struggling to free his foot from its grasp. It moaned out his name once again as he pulled its self up onto his leg._

"_Aaace…Ace….Mr. Chambers!" the monster yelled before sinking its teeth into his leg…. _

"Ahhh!" he yelled out as his eyes shot open. He looked around for a second and blinked. No, he wasn't in a poorly lit hall. He wasn't being attacked by a creature…he was sitting in the back of his last period history class. Before him was teacher, Mrs. Jacoby. She had her arms crossed over her chest and glared at the boy from behind her thinly framed glasses.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell us what we were just discussing Mr. Chambers," she said in her usual stern voice. Ace looked up and smiled innocently.

"Well, Uhm…" he hesitated, stalling a bit as he looked at the blackboard. "Uhm, World War two…" he said after a minute. Jacoby looked at him, then at the board. It wasn't spelled out there but subtle hints were written, such as _Appeasement, and Chamberlain_. She frowned and shook her head.

"You should pay attention Ace. Anyway…" she said, turning her back to Ace and walking back towards the front of the room. Ace sighed and tugged a bit on his tie, unbuttoning the top button on his light blue shirt. He looked around at the students in the class. He knew most of their names since it was a smallish school, a Catholic High School in New York City but there was this girl, this quiet girl in the front of the class. She seemed to look at Ace a little longer than the rest of the class, but it mostly was an annoyed look. Ace looked back at her and smiled. She seemed a bit surprised and turned around quickly.

"Hey, you dreaming over there bud?" a familiar voice said, coming from Ace's left. He looked over at his buddy, Nathan.

"Yeeeeah, thanks for warning me that Jacoby was coming," he grumbled as Nathan smiled proudly. He was taller than Ace, around 6'3 or so with short spiky black hair.

"Oh well, it was a good laugh. So, tomorrow morning, wanna head down to the lounge and play some pool? Kaze and Lee will be there…"

"Nah, I got class" Ace whispered back as Jacoby turned to look at the class. The two boys in the back quickly looked down at their notebooks, pretending to take some notes.

"What? That religion class? Aw come on, skip it…" Nathan begged, poking Ace in the arm with his pen.

"I can't" Ace hissed. "I actually like the teacher and, it's more of an ethics class than religion plus, there's a test.."

"Bah!" Nathan grumbled. Ace chuckled and looked back at the girl in the front of the room. All he could see was the back of her head, and her hair. She had straight brown hair which went down just past her back. Argh, what's her name? I mean, there aren't that many kids in this school and we've been here for a few months…why can't I remember the name? Ace though as he sighed and looked at Nathan. Of course Nathan was busy on his phone, sending a text message or something. But it didn't matter. He needed his attention. So, Ace tore out a piece of paper, crumbled it into a ball and threw it at Nathan, hitting him right in his head. Nathan looked over at Ace.

"Hey, see that girl in the front of the first row?" Ace asked.

"You mean Amanda?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow as the bell rang. Jacoby sighed as the class started packing up.

"Amanda…yeah, that's it! Wow ok brain fart. Well, see ya later and all that." Ace said, grabbing his book and rising to his feet. He looked over at Amanda, she was taking her time, packing up slowly, un like the rest of the class. Heck, half of them were out the door already, into the crowded hall. He sighed lightly and walked over to her.

"Hi Amanda," Ace said, catching her a bit off guard.

"Oh hi Ace…"

"Hey, uhm, did you do the reading for class tomorrow?" he asked as Nathan stepped up behind Ace, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, why? Do you need the pages or something?" she asked with a cheerful tone and smile. Ace nodded and scratched the back of his head. He looked down at the girl and smiled. She was dressed in the uniform, same as every other girl, white dress shirt and a khaki skirt. He found himself looking into her chestnut brown eyes for a moment before he shook his head and chuckled.

"I do, if you could give them to me…that would be awesome," Ace said as he stood there a little nervously now. But Amanda just smiled at him and opened up her notebook looking for the assignment. She stopped on the page and looked up at him.

"Here ya go. It's due tomorrow so, good luck." Amanda smiled as she glanced up at the clock. "Oh hey, sorry. I have to go," she said as she grabbed her books and bag. She smiled at Ace and his friend as she left. Nathan just looked at Ace and shook his head.

"What was that for?" Ace asked

"Nothing, nothing…." Nathan chuckled as he put his arm around Ace's shoulder and led the boy out of the class room and into the hall way of the school. There, Ace and Nathan met up with the others in their group, Kaze and Lee. Kaze was a little shorter than Ace with light brown spiky hair. He had thinly framed glasses and his tie was around his head…like some head band. Lee was the tallest in the group. The blond boy crossed his arms over his chest at the arrival of Ace and Nathan.

"So what's the plan guys?" Lee asked, as he looked around at the others.

"Dunno…" Kaze muttered and looked over at Nathan and Ace.

"I got to go…I'll catch you guys later and all," Ace replied.

"Bah!" Nathan grumbled again as Amanda walked by the group of guys. Ace caught sight of her and turned to smile, but she just walked past them all, vanishing into the stairwell.

"Oh what was that?" Lee asked with a smirk. "That girl is so weird! She never talks to anyone or anything. Like, some anti-social lil nerd."

"Yeah, Amanda Dracoanas…I don't think she's ever talked to anyone in all the years we've been here," Kaze added as the three of them chuckled. Ace sort of narrowed his eyes and took a step back.

"Not cool, you don't even know her." He said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time. The digits on the front read 2:20 pm " I'll see you later…" he grumbled while walking into the stairwell.

About an hour later, Ace stood outside of his home. There were no cars in the driveway, which was a good sign really. No one was home. He sighed and walked up the driveway, opening the front door and stepping into his house. Ace darted up the stairs, closed the door to his room and propped open his laptop, booting it up. While it did its thing, he changed out of his uniform into what he normally wore. He freed his dragon pendant and displayed it proudly over his black t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of jeans and took a seat at his desk just as it signed him onto one of the messengers. Before he could even scan the list, and IM window popped up. The message belonged to his internet friend and RP buddy, Dragon girl…at least that's what he called her. He smiled at the message and typed up his reply.

**Dragon-Tamer: **Draggy hey! glomps

**XDragon: **nuzzleshey there dragon girl. how are ya?

**Dragon-Tamer: **fine, you?

**XDragon:** eh… no complaints. just relaxing and all that. its good though, no ones home so I got time to my self.

Ace smiled contently as he leaned back in his chair, turning on some music in the background. It was nice to have the house so quiet, with only the sounds of rock music bouncing off the walls, as opposed to the usual.

**Dragon-Tamer:** nice. Wanna continue where we left off?

**XDragon: **I'd love to, but I got so much reading to do for this class tomorrow hehe just figured out what the assignment was today.

**Dragon-Tamer:** tsk tsk, bum :P I just have a test tomorrow morning.

Ace looked tilted his head to the side. He knew they had discussed tests and such before and they always seemed to have them on the same day…

**XDragon: **I try, I try. Hey, can I ask you something? Where did you say you went to school?

**Dragon-Tamer:** umm Holy Trinity why? o.o

**XDragon:** …really?! No way! Me too! You mean…after talking for months we actually go to the same school?

**Dragon-Tamer:** ' guess so.

**XDragon: **maybe I know you, whats your name? Mine's Ace

_**Dragon-Tamer has signed out**_

Ace blinked at the computer and moaned out in frustration, slamming his head on the desk.

"Aw come on, who is she?" he sighed as his computer beeped again. He looked up to see a message from the girl. So he clicked on it.

**Dragon-Tamer: **sorry it likes to kick me off. Uhm...I'm Amanda…o.o

Ace looked at the words on the screen for a minute a bit in shock. He had been talking to this girl for months, RPing together and all that and she was the very same girl who was in most of his classes and never spoke to anyone….

**XDragon: **Amanda….Dracoanas?

**Dragon-Tamer: **nods

He for one was stunned that this girl was Amanda Dracoanas. It seemed to make sense though, from the few times he had spoken with Amanda, she was sweet and 'dragon girl' as he had dubbed her was the very same.

**XDragon:** wow…uhm that's really awesome, we should hang out or something..maybe have lunch together?

**Dragon-Tamer: **o.o r-really?

**XDragon: ** ; well…if you want to….I…

Ace cringed as he heard a car pull up the drive way. His parents were home, a little early for them, since well…the sun was up and all. He moved slowly over to his window and looked down as his dad, a middle aged balding man stepped out of the car. He slammed the door and just glared at the passenger side where mom was sitting. Ace couldn't tell but it looked like she was just sitting there with her head down in shame.

"Worth-less cunt. How could you lost the stuff like that? It cost me a hundred-fucking dollars!" his father yelled as he punched the storm door to their house. "Get out of the fuckng car! Get the Fuck out of the car!" he yelled as he pulled the drive door open and crawled into it.

"No! Leave me the fuck alone!" his mother yelled back. Both voices easily overpowered the music he had playing in his room.

Ace closed his eyes, clenching is fist doing all he could to stay quiet and not fall into the predictable pattern that occurred when ever his poor excuse for a father was unable to get his fix. As the yelling grew louder outside, Ace opened his eyes again, catching view of the conversation he was having with Amanda.

**Dragon-Tamer: **yeah…that would be nic

**Dragon-Tamer:** Ace? Draggy? You there?

**XDragon: **yeah…

The door to the house slammed open and soon after, the muffled sounds of his parents screaming could be heard through his door. Ace just closed his eyes, slowly forming a fist with one of his hands…he needed to do something, he wasn't just going to sit here, not today...

**XDragon:** listen, uhm, can I come over and study? I…I can't be here anymore

**Dragon-Tamer: **o.o uhm…

**XDragon: **I'll explain later…please? I really need to get out of here…

He sighed looking at the computer screen, waiting for her reply. Yes, it was a bit odd of him to ask, after all, he just found out she was Amanda Dracoanas. But, he had talked to her before about this event, and he doubted Nathan and the others would understand.

**Dragon-Tamer:** I guess…my address is 54-15 Birch St.

X**Dragon:** I owe you one, you have no idea…ok I'll be there soon…gotta go.

_**(XDragon has signed out)**_

Ace closed his laptop, picked it up and dropped it in his backpack. He sighed as he opened the window towards the back roof and set his bag against the wall. Could he really do this? He had to…The muffled screaming of the two was only increased as he opened his door. Ace slowly walked down the stairs, his fists clenched tightly…

A bit later in the afternoon, Ace stood outside Amanda's front door. It had started to rain on his walk over, and he was soaked from head to toe. His shirt was ripped around the collar and he just looked crushed, down and beaten. He cast his eyes up as Amanda opened the door and gasped a bit.

"Ace, are you ok?" she asked as her eyes widened at his appearance. The boy stood there as the rain fell on him, casting his eyes back down towards the ground. Water dripped slowly off of his hair as he reached under his shirt and handed her his bag.

"Hold this please…" he muttered and just stood there. Amanda took the bag and set it down gently by her door frame.

"Please, come inside. You're going to get sick out there like that…" she said reaching out and lightly tugging him inside. Ace allowed himself to be tugged and stepped into her house, standing as a puddle formed under him. Amanda frowned and walked off for a moment, coming back with a few towels. She handed them to Ace who took them and smiled a bit.

"Thanks," he said as he rubbed his hair and face with the towel. He winced as he pressed the towel too hard against his cheek. That was going to bruise later. He looked up at Amanda, just to smile and say thank you, but he found himself quickly looking her over. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a red dragon on it, a pair of cargo jeans and a Chinese dragon pendant around her neck. "Uhm, you wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes, would you?"

Amanda nodded slowly and took the soaked towel from Ace. "My dad has clothes, he's taller than you, but I'm sure you can manage. Just wait here k?" She smiled before turning away from Ace and turning around a corner. As she left, Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out his dragon pendant and chain, at least what was left of the chain. He looked at it, touching the red stone the dragon was holding in his claws. He had bought the pendant for his birthday the previous year with some money he had taken from his parents. They never noticed, they were too baked and drunk to remember his seventeenth birthday. Heck it was a miracle he was even in Holy Trinity HS. But he was, mostly thanks to the money his grandpa had left him when he passed on…

"Here ya go. My dad doesn't have anything cool so…these will have to do. I can put your shirt and pants in the dryer if you'd like." Amanda said with a pleasant smile.

"That would be great. You know something? You're really sweet, taking me in. You sure you're parents won't mind?" Ace asked as he took the clothes from her.

"N-no, I'm sure…" she said, casting her eyes down towards the ground. "You can go change in the bathroom. Second door on your left."

Ace sat on one end of the couch as the grandfather clock Amanda had in the living room struck six pm. He sighed, setting his book down on his lap and looking over at the girl at the other end. "Than you for this…" he said quietly, though there was no one else in the house, no one who could have heard him, other than Amanda.

The girl looked up from her laptop and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled a bit and looked back at Ace. "Oh, it's fine. It's good to have company sometimes. But, can I ask what happened?"

Company? Oh that's right, she mentioned once her parents are usually out of town. She keeps a really neat house. Nathan, Kaze and Lee would destroy mine if my parents ever left...which might not be a bad thing, he thought. Ace sighed and nodded. "Well, I snapped. My parents were arguing as I went down stairs and they both stopped when they caught sight of me. My mom told me to go back upstairs and my dad started insulting me, calling me a fag and how I should go…er and yeah so I yelled back, calling them both a waste of life and pitiful excuses for human beings, and then I…punched my dad in the face," Ace rubbing his arm. "It was a good hit but wasn't good enough, he grabbed my neck collar, ripped my chain off and my mom…she helped him. I don't know how I got out," he sighed rubbing his fingfer of the dragon pendant.

"Oh my gosh… Ace I'm so sorry to hear that," she gasped and scooted over on the couch patting his shoulder.

"It's ok, just…can I sleep here for the night. I really don't want to go home…well ever again."

"Yeah, If you want to. There's a spare room upstairs…but what are you going to do about .your uniform for school tomorrow? And clothes?" Amanda asked as her chestnut brown eyes met his. She blushed slightly as she glanced aside. Ace also blushed a bit and shrugged.

"I guess I'll just wake up early and climb in through the window to grab my stuff. Knowing my parent's they will be passed out cold. So, it's fine. You sure you're ok with me spending the night?"

"Sure! I mean, I won't be RPing now, since you're not on-line…" she giggled as she hopped off the couch. "So, uhm, would you like pizza for dinner?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, I got some cash in my jeans…which are in the dryer…" he grumbled as he leaned over and picked up Amanda's laptop. It was a model he had never seen before. There was no company logo on it, just some weird D with some dragon or dinosaur coming out of it. Either way, it was pretty impressive. He rested it on his lap and opened up the internet browser just going to check his e-mail. But a message window popped up, not addressed to Amanda, no it mentioned Ace by name.

**Kronos: **Do you wish to be stronger Ace? To have to power to end your suffering? I can help you…

He blinked, x'ing the conversation out and setting her laptop down. Something was weird there. No, everything was weird there. How did they know he had Amanda's laptop? How did they know anything about him?

"Pizza will be here in half an hour" Amanda called cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Can't wait. I'm hungry now just thinking about food." He admitted as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Ace reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone. He blinked slightly at the name of the sender, 'Kronos'.

_Well that wasn't very nice to close out our conversation. But I can help you, make your life better. All you have to do is say 'ok'... _

Ace red the message over and over, a little freaked out about it, but for some reason, he was comforted by it. He hit the reply button and typed out, 'ok' on his phone and hit reply. Nothing happened. Well, what did he expect? It was probably some chain letter or something. No big deal.

Amanda sat down on the couch and picked up her laptop. Ace looked over at her and scooted closer, looking at the screen. "Hey, uhm do you know anyone named Kronos?" he asked as he looked up from her screen.

Amanda nodded slowly. "I got a strange message from him or her the other day, asking me if I wanted my own dragon…" she smiled slightly and blushed. "so I figured it would be worth a shot…and still no dragon. Why?"

Ace sighed as he flipped his phone open again and showed her the text message. "Well, I was looking at your laptop and he messaged me asking if I wanted my life to be better…Something doesn't feel right about this."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda sat down on the couch and picked up her laptop

_Amanda sat down on the couch and picked up her laptop. Ace looked over at her and scooted closer, looking at the screen. "Hey, uhm do you know anyone named Kronos?" he asked as he looked up from her screen. _

_Amanda nodded slowly. "I got a strange message from him or her the other day, asking me if I wanted my own dragon…" she smiled slightly and blushed. "so I figured it would be worth a shot…and still no dragon. Why?"_

_Ace sighed as he flipped his phone open again and showed her the text message. "Well, I was looking at your laptop and he messaged me asking if I wanted my life to be better…Something doesn't feel right about this." _

--

Digital Disaster:

Chapter 2

Night had fallen some time ago, leaving the majority of the house pitch black. Ace had fall asleep in one of the guest rooms Amanda had set for him, and she was in her own bed sleeping soundly. Everything was peaceful and quite, well until Amanda's laptop hummed to life down on the couch where it was left. The screen flashed white, slowly materializing a creature…a dragon. The dragon blinked slowly, reaching up to rub his emerald eye with one of his claws. He was a small dog-sized red dragon with black tiger stripes decorating most of his body. A row of black spikes runs down from the top of his head to the tip of his spaded tail. He folded his wings and scratched his head as he took in the strange sight.

"Where am I?" he muttered as he sniffed the air, trying to pick out the scents of the house. "Right, I'm supposta find someone…er…ugh, this would be so much easier if I had something to eat. I can't believe they sent me here with out food…" the dragon grumbled. He shook his head and slowly walked up the stairs, smelling two people in two separate rooms. He pushed the first one open and cast his emerald eyes on Ace as he slept. The boy was on his side, half cuddling his pillow. This wasn't who he was looking for. Logically, his search was about to end as he entered the other room. There was Amanda, sleeping soundly, turned just slightly on her side. He smiled and walked over to her, watching her as she slept before plopping down on the ground and closing his eyes.

"I found my partner…" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep, sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest.

However, over at Ace's house things were quite different. The lights were all on, at least those on the first floor. Ace's mom, Tracee was lounging on the couch, holding a bag of ice to her face as his father, Tony lit up another joint, taking a hit. The TV was on, showing some random historical show. The two always seemed to find random shows to watch late at night, or at least have going on for background noise. He lounged back and held the smoldering joint out towards his wife. She took it sighed lightly. A thin layer of smoke clouded the room as she lifted the joint to her lips.

"Hey….where's Ace?" she asked in-between hits.

"He's probably on that computer thing. Ace! Get your ass down here!" Tony yelled, but there was no reply. Usually Ace would have slammed his door or turned up the music, or done something. "Eh, he's not home…"

"Oh…" Tracee replied as she passed the joint back to Tony and held the ice against her face. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. However her little nap was interrupted by a loud crack. She opened her eyes and sat up as Tony looked towards their front door.

"What the fuck is that?" he growled, rising to his feet. He wasn't a small man, well not in mass. For a man around 5'7, he had large shoulders, arms and…a gut. The crack was heard again as the smoke slowly moved to a central location and proceeded to spin in a clockwise motion. Behind the smoke, a black barrier appeared, cycling along with the smoke, followed by a pair of red eyes….

"_**Now do what your partnerr desires!"**_ a voice yelled out as the eyes narrowed slightly as a black figure emerged from the portal and roared angrily.

The next morning, beams of sun light shone through the blinds in Amanda's bedroom. Amanda tossed over to her left side, clutching her blanket tightly as a low beep filled her room. It steadily grew louder until she reached her hand out and smacked the clock, shutting the alarm off. The girl groaned lightly as she sat up, yawning as she did. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room, orienting her self as to where everything was. She crawled out of bed and over to her closet where she kept her uniforms. With out giving it a second thought, Amanda took off the shirt she had slept in, tossing it aside. The shirt landed right on the dragon's head and he woke up. He pulled it off and looked over at Amanda as she pulled out a uniform shirt.

"Partner!" he yelled out suddenly, scaring Amanda half to death. She looked over at the dragon, wide eyed and screamed, holding her shirt against her self.

"What's going on? Are you ok?! Ah!" Ace yelped throwing her door open, obviously awoken by her scream. He looked at the girl, blushing lightly as he cast his eyes down towards the floor. Amanda turned and met his gaze, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ah! Get out both of you!" she yelled, holding the shirt against her with one hand and pointing to the door. Ace backed up and the dragon opened his mouth to protest, but Amanda whacked him on the head. 'Out!" she yelled again, shoving the dragon out and slamming the door behind them both.

Ace looked down at the dragon, blinking a bit as he poked him in the head. "What the heck are you?" he asked, still poking him. "And how did you get in her room?"

The dragon growled lightly but didn't stop Ace. "Name's Dramon, I'm a Digimon and she's my partner!"

Ace looked at him with a blank stare. "What ever you are, I wouldn't recommend watching a girl unchanged. It's a good way to get killed," he nodded as he sat down against the wall. Dramon followed Ace's lead and sat down. The dragon digimon looked over at Ace and smiled.

"So uhm…what's there do around here?" he asked as Amanda opened the door, stepping out into the all in her uniform. Ace looked up at her as she looked down at him. Their eyes met for a moment causing both of them to blush and look away.

"So, we should probably get going to my house so I can get dressed and grab some stuff so uhm I can crash here for a few days." Ace said, rising to his feet and looking aside. Dramon just sat there for a second.

"Yeah, of course," Amanda replied with a smile. She brushed some hair behind her ear, keeping it out of her face as she looked down at Dramon with a puzzled look. He had mentioned something about a partner before she shoved him out of her room.

"Wait, wait! There is business to attend to!" Dramon said, standing up and looked at Amanda. As if on cue, a small ball of light floated out of Dramon's chest and settled on Amanda's left wrist. It took a form as it wrapped around her wrist, like a watch. The light faded, revealing something that resembled a watch. But it wasn't a watch, no it was quite different. For one, it was colored in blue and white, white for the base, blue for the highlights. It had a screen in the center with two round buttons on the left of the screen, two on the right and one larger, more oval one under the screen. The strap and the outside of the screen had similar markings, some sort of alphabet and on the other side was the same symbol on Amanda's computer, the D with the monster head coming out of it..

"That's you Digivice Omega. It's pretty cool, it's basically a link between you and me, because…well, I'm your partner." He smiled and stuck his hand out to shake hers. Amanda reached down and took the dragon's claw in her hand. Could this be real? Her own dragon…so then that message came true. She smiled and just stared at Dramon.

"Pleasure to meet you…" she said with a smile. Amanda looked over at Ace who had a puzzled look on his face.

"So where did you come from?" Ace asked, addressing Dramon. He was aware he attempted to explain before but, he really wasn't paying that much attention.

"I'm not sure really…" Dramon replied, scratching his head in thought. "I mean, Digimon come from another reality, another world but. I don't know if I've ever been there. Actually, I can't remember much of anything except this strong desire to find Amanda…"

"Really? Hey, do you know a Kronos?" she asked, thinking back to the message she had received a few days ago, and of course the one Ace had gotten last night. Dramon shook his head.

"No…why?"

"Oh…well never mind then." Amanda sighed, frowning. She looked up at Ace who was looking at his phone.

"Uhm, we should get going. School starts in about an hour and I still need to get changed." Ace said with a small smile. It was pretty awesome that there was a real dragon in their presence, but they had school, and if it wasn't for the test today, he probably would have skipped, though Amanda most likely wouldn't have.

"Dramon, could you stay here for the day?" she asked half smiling at Dramon.

"Er, I suppose so…is there anything to do? Food maybe?" he asked as his stomach growled loudly. Dramon smiled innocently, holding his stomach snickering a bit.

"Oh, I don't think we have anything in the house…" Amanda sighed. She and Ace did have to order pizza last night to eat, and they finished off the box. Well Ace did mostly. She looked up to Ace for any ideas or help but he was no where to be seen. She looked into his room across the hall but he wasn't there.

"Here we go…" he said, climbing up the stairs with a phone in his hand and a menu in the other. "Take this, this and this…" he said, handing Dramon the phone, menu and a twenty. "Order something that is smaller than the number in the corner on the bill and when they come to deliver it, put the cash under the door and wait till they leave to eat. I don't know how easy it'll be to explain a dragon…er Digimon."

Dramon looked at the three things and nodded slowly trying to figure out everything. But he was sure he'd get it. How hard could this all be?

"Yeah, we'll be home around two." Amanda added as she walked down the stairs. Ace followed after and the two closed the door behind them, leaving Dramon alone in the house. He picked up the phone, dialed the number and just starred at it.

"_Hello, Ben's Deli. What can we get you?"_

"What can I get with a piece of paper with a two and a zero on it?"

"_You mean a twenty? Well let's see…"_

Twenty minutes later, Ace and Amanda stood outside of Ace's house, both just staring at it. Ace sighed as he walked up the driveway slowly, doing his best to be as quiet as he could. Amanda looked down as she walked, almost ashamed and embarrassed to be here. She knew about Ace's parents from their chats and after what he told her last night, she wasn't at all thrilled about meeting them. Amanda stepped up the first step towards the door before she was tugged back.

"Oh no, we're not going in that way. They're probably sleeping in the living room…" Ace whispered. Amanda stepped down and followed him. Ace climbed the fence in the back hopping over it. He then climbed up to his little side roof and into his window, leaving Amanda there. She sighed and leaned against the fence, looking up at where Ace vanished.

Ace tossed the shirt he was wearing on the floor of his room as he put on a clean undershirt and then his uniform shirt. He grabbed a bag out of his closet and quickly and quietly filled it with socks, boxers and spare clothing. Just before he left, he snagged a tie out of his closet and stepped out of his window onto the roof. Ace climbed down, then over the fence, landing gracefully next to Amanda.

"So how do I look? Not bad huh?" he asked, holding his tie in his hand. Amanda looked him over and nodded.

"Eh, S'alright…" she said with a smile. "So, let's get going."

Later in the morning, Ace sat in the back of his English class, scribbling in his notebook. Everyone else had the book they were reading open on the desk looking through the pages. Ace had other things on his mind, more important than some book about a coming of age story. All these stories are all the same anyway, bad thing happens, person grows up and all becomes amazing. Yep, same boring stuff, he thought as he stared at what he had written on the top of his notebook. It was a crude drawing of the symbol that was on Amanda's laptop and her new Digivice, what ever that was. He wasn't sure why but he felt a strange connection to that symbol and just stared at it.

"Ace, could you come here for a moment?"

Ace looked up, snapping out of his daze at the sound of his name being called. In the doorway stood the school's principle, Bro. Roy and even one of the guidance counselors, Mr. Spencer. He rose slowly and moved to head over to them.

"Uhm, bring your things…" Bro. Roy said. Ace grabbed his book and bag, and walked to the front of the class, feeling everyone's eyes on him as he did. It was awkward, but he didn't seem to mind. He calmly walked out of the classroom and the door closed behind him.

"Am I in trouble?" Ace asked, looking over at the principle with a puzzled look on his face as they walked down the hall towards his office in silence. Bro Roy looked over at Mr. Spencer.

"No." Bro. Roy said as they arrived at the office. He opened the door, allowing Ace to step inside and take a seat. Ace sat down and looked at Bro. Roy as the principal sighed. From the other room, the offices, two detectives stepped into the room, nodding to Bro. Roy and Mr. Spencer. One of the detectives sighed lightly, looking at Ace as he sat there.

"Ace, you're parents were…found murdered in their home this morning. It seemed that some animal had been in there, but there was no sign of forced entry or…traces of the beast." The detective said as he pat Ace's shoulder.

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" Ace asked. This was big news really. But he wasn't sad, not really. He hated his parents. They were miserable excuses for human beings and all. What he was feeling however was a mix of confusion, surprise and yes, even a bit of joy.

"We're not sure. Nothing was taken from the house, and well quite frankly, we're stumped." The detective admitted, shaking his head.

"Do you have a place to stay Ace? A friend, relative?" Mr. Spencer spoke up rather suddenly. Ace looked up at him. Well, I could stay with Lee and his family, or Kaze…or Nathan…wait, Amanda is already putting me up. Yeah I guess I can stay there, I don't think she'll kick me out, and well, it'll give me a chance to get to know her better, Ace though.

"Yeah, I do. I'll be fine." Ace said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Well, either way, take the day off…" Bro. Roy said as Ace opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He shut the door and his eyes as he processed everything over in his head.

"So, whats up? Why did you get pulled out of class? Finally set fire to the locker room or something?"

Ace opened his eyes at the sound of Nathan's voice and looked at his three friends all standing against the wall, waiting for him.

"How did you know I was here?" Ace asked.

"Ah I saw you get pulled out of class…" Kaze spoke up. He shrugged and looked at Nathan. "Then I texted these two and hell, we've all been on a pretty long bathroom break. We were so close to just going back to class, but here you are."

"Oh…kay well glad!" Ace smiled.

"So, after school, what do you say we head over to my place for some _Soul Cal?_" Nathan asked as Ace started to walk off in silence.

"Where's he going?"

The others followed after him, talking among themselves, or even talking to Ace but he was in his own world. Was it really possible that the Kronos was involved? With out Ace's parents, his life would be better. At least in his mind it would be…

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Nathan said, snapping Ace out of his daze. He stopped walking, just shy of the stairs and looked back at his friends, then over at where they were looking. Amanda stood against the doorway, looking at Ace with a half smile on her face.

"She's waiting for me…" Ace spoke up, walking past Lee, Nathan and Kaze.

"What do you mean? In one day you suddenly became her friend or something?" Lee asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Actually, turns out she's been my friend for a long while." Ace replied, turning to look at his friends.

"So, you're going to ditch us for her?" Lee said, narrowing his blue eyes at the girl and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need to talk to her. And you know something? She's pretty cool so…yeah, I'll catch you guys later or something." Ace replied with a shrug of his shoulders, turning his back to the three boys. Amanda blinked a few times, looking at the angry face of Lee, and the confused ones of Nathan and Kaze. She would have said something, but Ace was already on his way down the hall. She smiled gently at them and jogged down after him.

"You didn't have to ditch them…" Amanda whispered as she caught up to Ace. The brown haired boy just shrugged, looking at the floor as he walked.

"Yeah well, I need to talk to you. Seems my parents were killed last night by some animal or something. There was no trace of anything in the house other than my parents…I almost wonder of that "Kronos" had anything to do with it."

"Why would you say that? He asked if you wanted your life to be…better…" she said slowly. "Wait, you think, you think you're life would be better with out your parents?" she gasped, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah…" Ace replied as he turned to look at her. His eyes met hers as she shook her head. He had no feelings of sorrow in him. No, in fact he didn't feel any different about life. What did upset him was this Kronos being. There had to have been a connection between Dramon's appearance, and Ace's parents' death. They both happened on the same day and for all he knew, or at least thought, they happened at the same time.

"I got the day off, so is it ok if I head back to your place? I don't want to impose or anything.." Ace spoke up, breaking the silence that had befallen them. Amanda shook her head, obviously leaving what ever daze she was in.

"Yeah, heh that's fine. Just make sure Dramon hasn't done anything stupid while we've been gone."

"Aye Captain. I'll see you after school…" Ace replied before heading up the stairs, leaving Amanda in the hall all alone. She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment, sighing.

Ace walked down his street with his bag slung over his shoulder. There was a fast way to get to Amanda's house from school, but he wanted to see his house, just to confirm everything. He stopped as he neared his driveway, looking at the police tape that had sealed off the area. His eyes traveled along the first floor of the house catching a massive blood smear on one of the living room windows. So it all was true…I wonder what could have done this, Ace thought, giving the house one last glance before turning and heading back towards Amanda's house. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, mostly in silence since he was alone. Though every few blocks, he'd stop and look around almost feeling as if he were being watched. But he was alone on the road. Not even a car had passed him, not since he had left his house. He crossed another street, just down the block from Amanda's and stopped as a few bushes off to his side rustled.

"Hello?" he said, turning to face the bush as it shook. "It's probably just a cat or a raccoon…But knowing me and my luck, it's going to be some thing that's going to eat my face." Ace took a step towards the bush, slowly. It shook again, a bit more violently "Oh God, please don't eat my face. I like it just the way it is…" he whimpered as something leapt from the bush and tackled him to the ground. "AH! Don't eat my face!!" Ace yelled as he closed his eyes and shielded his face with his hands.

"Eh, it probably doesn't taste very good." Dramon muttered from his spot ontop of Ace. The boy opened his eyes and looked at the Dragon Digimon.

"What the…Argh Dramon!" he growled and shoved the Digimon off of him. "What are you doing out anyway?"

"I got bored in the house and smelled you coming so I figured I'd come say hi! So…uhm, where's my partner?"

Ace grumbled as he dusted himself off and straightened out his shirt. "Oh, she's in school still. I'm just awesome and get to leave early. But still, we should get you home. Who knows what people would do if they found you."

"But there's no one here…" Dramon said looking around. "No scents, nothing, it's like everyone left." Ace looked around. The street was empty. No cars, no people…heck even the birds were quiet. The two stood there, looking around for a moment before their eyes met. Ace nodded, as did Dramon and the two started to walk back to Amanda's home. Though before they could reach the home, a loud crack echoed and a random shot of electricity fired out of the middle of the road. Ace turned to look at it as the swirling black portal appeared.

"That's a Digital Gate…" Dramon announced almost as if on cue. "It's a passageway between my world and yours. I wonder what's coming out though…" Dramon turned his head to the side, trying to look into the gate as a fireball flew out and pelted him in the head, knocking him over. From inside the gate, a pair of red eyes shone against the black background before the rest of the figure emerged. It stepped onto the pavement, and the gate closed up behind it. The creature, a dinosaur like thing, stood about waist height with dark red skin. He had a single line of green spikes down his back and black tribal markings on his body. The creature looked over at Ace, narrowing his eyes a bit. Flames spewed out of the corner of his mouth just as he opened it.

"Demi Blast!" the dinosaur yelled, firing his ball of fire at Ace.

"Doragon Flame!" Dramon called out firing his own flame ball. The two impacted in the air, canceling one another out. "Ace, get out of here! I can take this punk down."

"Right!" Ace called back as he dashed down the street. The dinosaur turned his head in Ace's direction and fired his attack again and again. Each ball of flame landed just in front of him.

"Hey! I'm your opponent here!" Dramon yelled as he spread open his wings and took to the air. The dinosaur Digimon paid him no attention as he fired once again at Ace. This one exploded under him, sending the boy flying and skidding across the cement.

"Ace!" Dramon yelled on in concern. The dino Digimon seemed intent on taking Ace down and walked towards him, now with a clean shot. "Inferno Force!" Dramon yelled as his he opened his mouth. White energy collected in front of his mouth before being concentrated into a beam. It fired down at the Digimon, impacting on him and exploding. He roared out in pain as he went fling on his side, crashing into a tree and snapping through it and crashing into the side of a house. The tree fell onto the street between Dramon and Ace. Dramon watched as the dinosaur slowly rose to his feet once again. There was no way a child level Digimon should be able to get up after a hit like that…

"_**Eliminate the pest! Evolve DemiTyrannomon! Become Dragonmon!"**_ A voice yelled out as DemiTyrannomon nodded. He closed his eyes as a cocoon of black light encased him.

"Ace are you ok?" Dramon asked, running over to Ace. The boy nodded as he looked sat up. His pants were ripped and blood covered his knees. His shirt was charred a bit from the flames.

"I'm fire Dramon. Er where's that other Digimon?" Ace asked. Dramon looked over at the cocoon just as it shattered revealing a large black dragon. It looked like your typical medieval dragon, standing on all fours. It had a twin row of spikes that originated from his head and split down his back, ending just before his whip like tail. It roared out, spewing flames high into the air before looking at Ace and Dramon.

"Oh crap…" Ace muttered as Dragonmon opened his mouth. A light emitted from the back of his throat, followed by a stream of fire. The flames flew out of his mouth and down towards Ace and Dramon.

Ace closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his own death…but the flames never came. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the dark void of where he was. There was nothing there, no Dramon, no city…anything, just Ace and Ace alone.

"_So you're the one that was chosen? Are you going to surrender so easily?" _

Ace looked around, spooked by the voice that echoed all around him. He slowly and painfully rose to his feet, wincing from the stinging in his legs. "Who's there?" Ace called out.

"_Unlike Dramon, you're partner was corrupted…" _

"Where are you? What are you talking about?"

"_That Digimon is your partner. Hmph, humans…I'll never know why we trust our fate to you."_

"Show you self!" Ace called out, getting a little freaked by this whole thing.

"_As you wish…"_ Before Ace a faint amount of light pierced the darkness on the floor and a cloaked figure rose up slowly. He was dressed in a red cloak, with a red pointy hood and a pentagram emblazoned on it. The Digimon stood above Ace, probably twice his height. _"I am Daemon, Demon Lord and guardian of the Digital world along with my Angelic counterpart, Slash Angemon."_

"Demon Lord? So you're like evil? Does this mean I'm evil?" Ace asked. Daemon reached his right arm into his hood and sighed, holding his face.

" _No. Listen to me carefully. The digital world is always kept in a state of balance. Light and Dark if you will. Slash Angemon and I rule our respective sides and do what we can to keep the world in harmony. For as you know, light can not exist with out darkness. However, the balance has been disrupted by two beings, Kronosmon and Enchantressmon. Together they have rallied both holy and dark Digimon, as well as the various other groups to their side and plan to take over the Digital world. All who have opposed have been killed and we're on our last leg. That's why you and Amanda were chosen."_

"Chosen? So…you're not Kronos? We've gotten messages from him…."

"_Of course, he knows who you both are and attempted to kill you. We were able to keep Dramon free and send him over here, but DemiTyrannomon, well as you can see…we were unable to save him. But you can. You're his partner."_

"Just how am I supposta do that? I don't even have a Digivice and in case you haven't noticed, he's a giant dragon and I should be dead by now!" Ace yelled a bit in panic. Daemon sighed and shook his head.

"_Why couldn't you be calmer or something…and just wait till I give it to you!"_ Daemon grumbled as a black light curved around Ace's left wrist. It took the form of the same thing Amanda had, a Digivice Omega. His was colored black on the interior and red on the highlight.

"_Yours has special features added in by Slash Angemon, one to control your partner. The first one is called Stamina Drain. It will drain your partner of his energy and reduce him to his child stage. The second is well, when exposed to your digivice, he should be cured. So, good luck human!" _

Ace looked up from his Digivice. The darkness had subsided and he was back on the street next to Dramon. The flame had subsided and the Dragon stood there in confusion.

"Right…let's do this. Dragonmon, as your partner I command you…stop!" Ace yelled standing up and pointing his finger at the digimon. Dragonmon roared and stomped towards them. Ace flinched but kept his finger pointed at Dragonmon as if something were supposed to happen.

"Ace, what the heck are you doing?" Dramon yelped, tugging on Ace's shirt.

"Oh, wait...Stamina Drain!" Ace yelled, slamming his head on the Digivice. A reddish aura formed around Dragonmon's body and quickly formed a beam into Ace's digivice. Dragonmon halted in his tracks, swaying as he stood. It was only a matter time before he collapsed.

"Whoa, hey when did you get a digivice?" Dramon asked poking at it.

"Stop that!" Ace grumbled, swatting as his claw. Dramon snickered and looked up as Dragonmon collapsed on the ground as the last bit of aura was sucked into the Digivice. He lost his form and quickly reverted to DemiTyrannomon, leaving Ace and Dramon standing there looking at the collapsed Digimon.

"You think it's ok?" Dramon asked sniffing the air and slowly walking towards DemiTyrannomon.

"I think so…" Ace replied. The two stood over the collapsed digimon, with Ace attempting to resist the urge to poke him. He gave into his urge and poked the sleeping dinosaur in the head. DemiTyrannomon grumbled and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a bit, looking up at Ace and Dramon with his green eyes.

"Uhm hello! I'm DemiTyrannomon and you must be Ace!"

Ace smiled and shook his head. "Nice to meet you… come on you two, let's get back to Amanda's." The three of them walked off the street and into Amanda's house. Ace looked back out the window to see everything back to normal. People were walking up and down the street, cars were driving and birds were chirping.

"Well, that was weird…" he muttered and took a seat down on the couch.

Amanda returned later in the afternoon when school was over. She dropped her bag on the floor and looked over at Ace.

"I'm glad to see my house in one piece!" She smiled.

"Yep! Well what can I say? We the three of us came close to leveling it." Ace chuckled, leaning back over the couch to look at her.

"Three of you?"

"Yep!" Ace smiled holding up his left wrist. "I got a partner too!"

--

To be continued...


End file.
